This invention relates to a hypodermic needle assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a hypodermic needle assembly with a safety cap. This invention also relates to an associated method for obtaining access to an internal organ of a patient, for example, a blood vessel.
The dangers of hospital and other medical personnel being infected with deadly bacteria and viruses from used hypodermic needles are well documented.
After a hypodermic needle has been used to inject a fluid into or remove a body fluid from a patient, the needle is usually discarded. However, failure to properly dispose of used hypodermic needles has occurred and will inevitably occur, owing to emergencies and other unpredictable circumstances. In such circumstances, there is always the possibility that doctors, nurses, aides, technicians or other personnel will be accidently stuck with used needles. At this time of such deadly and incurable diseases such as acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), being stuck with a used needle can result in eventual death.
Hypodermic needles are commonly provided with elongate cylindrical caps which are removed prior to hypodermic use. Frequenly, however, such caps are forgotten or misplaced so that the needles are not covered after use.